


Pocket Change

by ozsaur



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsaur/pseuds/ozsaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Challenge #272 at psohdrabble Prompt: Brand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pocket Change

Leon trotted down the corridor listening to the change jingle in his pocket. It was all the money he had until payday, not even enough to buy himself a sandwich. He could afford a soda. Or...

Eyes straying to the snack machine, Leon considered. Plunking his money in, he made his selection. It wasn't Madam Jeanette's obscenely expensive chocolate cake, or Chef Antonio's costly fruit tarts. Just a plain old candy bar.

D was going to have a fit - but he'd eat the candy bar anyway. Grinning, Leon ignored the rumble in his belly as he went back to work.


End file.
